Rumpelstiltskin
by LittleBottle
Summary: The tale of Rumpelstiltskin Was a sad tale indeed For she never asked for the name Of the kind soul with the good deed
1. Chapter 1

**heyoo people.. uuh.. sorry? Hmm... yeah sorry... no i mean like... well.. writing is so hard DX I'm so sorry... I'll try my best ! Maybe ! 0.0 Anyway here's my first poem here n the first poem i've done in like the last 5 years... Mayb my fifth poem in my whole life? but definitely the longest... Sorry for the choppy words but i seriously wnt it to rhyme ! 0.0 Ain't a poem if it doesn't rhyme yoo! 0.0**

* * *

Once in a far away kingdom

A king of cyan hair asked to see the miller

He was said to be the silliest man

Incurable even by the best healer

=.=.=.=.=

The foolish miller wanted to impress the king

He saw no harm in the what his lie could hold

And so with a bright and jolly face he said,

"My daughter can weave straw into gold!"

=.=.=.=.=

"Now this I must see!"

The king exclaimed with a smile

The girl was brought the next day

She won't see her father for a while

=.=.=.=.=

"Turn all this straw into gold,

Or I'll have you locked up!"

The king left the girl in the room of straw

Where she cried like an abandoned cub

=.=.=.=.=

A boy with olive green hair jumped in

"I can help you, o little clueless,

I'll weave the straw into gold

In exchange for your beautiful necklace!"

=.=.=.=.=

The redhead gave him her necklace

And he spun faster than anyone she had ever seen

As he spun, he sang a little tune,

"I will do my best but I may not always say what I mean!"

=.=.=.=.=

Once in a while he would look

At the girl who once brought him and treated his broken wing

But she never noticed

As she drowned in her reverie of marrying the handsome blue king

=.=.=.=.=

The king came the next day and said

"Oh my, this is the most amazing thing I ever saw!"

He looked at the beaming girl with wonder

And brought her to an even bigger room of straw

=.=.=.=.=

"Turn all this straw into gold,

Or I'll have you locked up!"

The king left the girl in the bigger room of straw

Where her tears can fill a whole cup

=.=.=.=.=

A boy with olive green hair jumped in

"I will help you and stop your crying,

I'll weave the straw into gold

In exchange for your beautiful ring!"

=.=.=.=.=

The redhead gave him her ring

And he spun faster than anyone she had ever seen

As he spun, he sang a little tune,

"I will do my best but I don't always say what I mean!"

=.=.=.=.=

Once in a while he would stare

At the girl who once brought him and treated his broken wing

But she never noticed

As she drowned in her reverie of marrying the handsome blue king

=.=.=.=.=

The king came the next day and said

"Oh my, this is the most amazing thing I ever saw!"

He looked at the beaming girl with wonder

And brought her to a tower filled with nothing but straw

=.=.=.=.=

"Turn all this straw into gold,

And I'll have you as my bride!"

The king left the girl in the tower of straw

Where she only looked at the bright side

=.=.=.=.=

A boy with olive green hair jumped in

"Why do you look so happy?"

He asked with genuine curiosity

And a face of a confused puppy

=.=.=.=.=

"The king will make me his queen

If I can weave all this straw into gold!

Oh how I woo over the king of cyan hair!

Charming and gentle, yet strong and bold!

=.=.=.=.=

"Maybe I can help you again

To turn all this straw into gold

But what will you give me?"

He asked with a face of cold

=.=.=.=.=

"What is it that you desire?"

_For you to look at me,_

He longed to say

But chose to let it be

=.=.=.=.=

Without thinking straight he said

"Your first-born, if I may,"

He couldn't think of anything but that joke

But it wasn't the wisest thing to say

=.=.=.=.=

The redhead gave him her word

And he spun faster than anyone she had ever seen

As he spun, he sang a little tune,

"I will do my best but seems like I never say what I mean"

=.=.=.=.=

Once in a while he would lovingly gaze

At the girl who once brought him and treated his broken wing

But she never noticed

As she drowned in her reverie of marrying the handsome blue king

=.=.=.=.=

The king came the next morning

And found the tower of gold

And so he threw a wedding

With all the best goods ever sold

=.=.=.=.=

Years passed and seasons changed

And the redhead was finally blessed with a baby boy

The boy of olive green hair jumped in

His mere appearance shattered the new queen's joy

=.=.=.=.=

"I have come for your baby..."

He stated their last bargain

He hated it but he knew that

It was the only reason to see her again

=.=.=.=.=

"Please, I'll give you anything!

Precious gems, gold, riches! For you, aren't they all the same?"

"I will forget about the baby

But before three days passed, you have to figure out my name"

=.=.=.=.=

The new queen froze in shock

As he weaved, the boy was nothing but kind and sincere,

And as he spun, he sang a little tune

Why didn't she ask for his name, the unique and queer?

=.=.=.=.=

The poor boy with olive green hair

Constantly stared with his eyes of faded amber

And watched as the redheaded queen

Struggle to find the name she can never remember

=.=.=.=.=

He sang another tune the night before the third day

"This is the saddest I have ever been

For the redheaded queen won't ever know my name,

The one who saved her, this Rumpelstilskin..."

=.=.=.=.=

One of the queen's messenger heard him

And rushed back to the royal palace

When the queen heard, she was overjoyed

For she was no longer helpless

=.=.=.=.=

The boy of olive green hair came the next day

"Your name is Rumpelstilskin!"

The redheaded queen happily exclaimed

With a face glinting a bright sheen

=.=.=.=.=

"Why didn't you ask me back then?"

He asked, his words shaking as his eyes scanned the floor

The queen stayed silent without a single word

"I see" was what he uttered before he headed for the door

=.=.=.=.=

The tale of Rumpelstilskin

Was a sad tale indeed

For she never asked for the name

Of the kind soul with the good deed

* * *

**So yeah... I don't know why i suddenly love this fairytale so much... I may make a real story bout this? 0.0 Nah very unlikely.. but this fairytale may be my most favourite tale of all? Maybe.. 0.0 Sorry for everything... 0.0 Can anyone tell me how to "skip a line" in the published works in fanfic? Cause if i simply press enter, the empty line disappears when i save... Also if anyone is willing to help me revise and make it smoother please help me 0.0 Cos i suck at rhyming n all 0.0  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Rumpelstiltskin had a mystical touch  
But he was not the only one  
He was merely one of the Stiltskins  
Elves who lived for fun

They were created by a series of tragedies  
When one truly wanted nothing more than pleasing their precious  
But then ended up facing an appalling death,  
The spirit of the forest stopped them from turning to ashes

They awoke as carefree souls  
Immune to all pain and torture  
Free from all hurt and lies  
And having nothing but a brighter future

They were also blessed with a gift  
To stop the helpless tears  
Gaining power from shiny metals and stones,  
They could get rid of anyone's fears

When they got their glistening ores and gems,  
The Stiltskins could do anything at all,  
From defeating the most powerful witch  
To stopping the coming of fall

The metals and gems that gave them power,  
Sapphire rings, ruby earrings and golden spectacles,  
The Stiltskins gave them all to the forest spirits  
Who weaved and transformed them into miracles

Now the Stitlskins had no memory of their past  
All the moments from the day they were born  
Till the instant of their last breath  
They were all crumpled, slashed and torn

Archentstiltskin did not remember his sister  
Whom the wolves almost devoured  
Gretelstiltskin did not remember her best friend  
Whom the tyrants overpowered

Meredithstiltskin did not remember her mother  
Whom she saved from the devastating storm  
Rumpelstiltskin did not remember either  
Until the day he saw a familiar form

The miller's daughter bore striking red locks  
When her golden eyes shone and she smiled  
A vivid image materialized in his head  
A sight that always made his heart go wild

There was a time when the sun was drowning  
And he silently sat on the edge of a cliff  
His dreams were shattered  
And he searched for the right reason to live

A sweet voice then called out to him  
"What are you doing over there?"  
But the boy of olive green hair merely asked  
"Do you have a moment to spare?"

He told her of his problems,  
Of how he came to know and love the trumpet,  
Of how he wanted to be a musician,  
Of how he was made fun of and laughed at,

Of when they stole and broke his trumpet,  
Of when he thirst to play,  
Of when his parents did not support him,  
Of when he had not a word to say,

Of why his duties mattered  
Of why he had to be a blacksmith  
Of why he had to support the family  
Of why his dream was just a myth

The miller's daughter listened to the trumpeter's tale  
Then asked him a simple question  
"Don't you believe that you can support your family  
Even by being a musician?"

She flashed him a smile  
"Just do your best,"  
She said cheerfully  
"And don't worry about the rest!"

It was at that moment  
That he started to believe  
It was those words  
That forced all his doubts to leave

The two soon became the best of friends  
But fate was not on their side  
For a dispute between kingdoms broke out  
And he asked her to hide

So while she trembled under the bed  
He fought to keep the armies away  
Along with his life that dissipated,  
Her memories also vanished that day

It must have been the traumatic experience  
For her mind erased all her memories  
Leaving it ethereally empty and hollow  
But ready to be filled with brand new stories

As the boy of olive green hair revived as a Stiltskin  
And she couldn't even remember his face,  
The friendship and love that blossomed between them  
Was simply gone without a trace

The day Rumpelstiltskin remembered  
Was the first time that he finally felt  
An excruciating pain that ate his insides  
And caused the ice of his immunity to melt

With the pain, came the joy,  
Happiness beyond his understanding,  
Which gave him greater mystical powers  
Than the gems he was holding

And so Rumpelstiltskin finally found  
Not only the string of priceless memories  
That he lost and dearly missed  
But also the joy that sprouted from worries

* * *

**Ahahaha I didn't expect myself to continue this at all 0.0 N i put it as 'complete' Oh im a liar XD Ahahaha But i just made my own kind of fairytale creature! Oh yeah XD But yes i suck t names please forgive me... If anyone has a suggestion please please please PLEASE dun hesitate to tell me 0.0**

**Oh and I finally read that light grey small font of ( Use Shift + Enter for Single Line Breaks )  
**

**dear fanfic, yeah tht kind of important message should b put in bold for blind writers like me  
**

**But most of all special special special special special speeeeeeeeeeeecial thanks to jervaulx for teaching me single line breaks ! Fanfic is a terrible teacher ! Look t how pretty stanzas are ! oh i love single line breaks ! XD Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ~  
**


End file.
